


Letting Go

by wxnpillie



Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Break Up, Side Briwoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnpillie/pseuds/wxnpillie
Summary: “You look nice like this,” Sungjin remarked, and Wonpil looked at him, not sure what he meant. “With all the lights around you. This time of year suits you. It always has.”Wonpil could tell by the expression on Sungjin’s face that he now felt pretty embarrassed about the random compliment he’d decided to give and probably had begun to regret it. Admittedly it had come out of nowhere but considering he knew how hard it was sometimes for Sungjin to say things like that, it only made Wonpil appreciate it more.~aka Wonpil got out of a long term relationship a little while ago and he isn't coping that well. Sungjin just wants to help him feel better.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil & Park Sungjin, Past Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036980
Kudos: 20





	Letting Go

Wonpil had always loved Christmas. He seemed like the exact sort of person to get overwhelmingly excited every time December rolled around, and that's because he really was. Christmas was everything he loved all in the same holiday. You got to hang up pretty decorations around your house and listen to special songs you could only listen to once a year that were all about spreading love and positivity and you got to do special activities and give presents to people you love the most. 

The most important part of the festive season to Wonpil, however, was time. The time you spent decorating. The time you spent looking for something to give your family members to make them smile. The time you spent watching movies and listening to songs that reminded you just how happy this time of year was. The time spent with the people you love.

Perhaps that's why this December felt off. This was the first time winter had rolled around and Wonpil hadn’t even noticed. He’d just looked at his phone one day and realised it was late November and by now he’d normally have had his decorations up for close to a month, much to the annoyance of his roommates.

He just sort of stared at his phone and felt nothing but a dull surprise. He’d felt like this a lot recently. He’d tricked himself into thinking he was fine. He was doing better, he had to be. It had been three months since Jae had left him. He had to be moving on now, right?

But he had been with Jae for close to two years. Two amazing years of his life. When Jae had ended it, he didn’t even really have a reason. He just wasn’t feeling it anymore. He’d sat down with Wonpil and explained it was nothing to do with him and had been super kind about it. Well, as kind as it was possible to be when you were breaking someone’s heart. 

Wonpil had been in a state of complete shock when it had happened. Nothing could have prepared him for this. He hadn’t even noticed there was anything wrong because Jae had intentionally been hiding how he was feeling. He just asked Jae if he’d done something wrong and Jae had just sort of smiled and said no. Classic case of “it's not you, it's me” but it didn’t really feel that way to Wonpil. Had he been too clingy? Had he been too loud? Did he talk too much? Was he boring? There had to be something, right? Jae couldn’t just _want_ to leave him. 

That had been back when it first happened. Now he just felt a sort of emptiness. It wasn’t like he was moping around or anything, most days he was absolutely fine. It's just when it came to this time of year, Wonpil couldn’t stop thinking about how he’d spent it with Jae last year. 

The lack of Christmas cheer had been more than noticed by Wonpil’s roommates. In the three and a half years they’d lived together, both Sungjin and Brian had always pretended to feel way more annoyed by Wonpil’s enthusiasm for Christmas than they actually were. Truthfully, they always found it pretty endearing and the fact that they weren’t sick of hearing carols blast through the walls from early November made it feel as if their apartment was a little emptier than it usually was. The colours Wonpil brought into both of their lives had dimmed.

Sungjin knocked on Wonpil’s door one Saturday morning. He’d heard him moving around earlier so he knew he was awake and he’d talked to Brian the day before about something that might cheer Wonpil up.

The door opened and Wonpil peered out, taking a step back when he realised how close he was standing to Sungjin. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Sungjin smiled, clearing his throat before he continued. He shouldn’t feel nervous talking to Wonpil. They were best friends. He just didn’t want him to feel like he was pushing him or making him do something he didn’t want to do. “So, uh, Brian said he was gonna meet Dowoon at the Christmas markets they’re doing in town and asked if we wanted to go. I know you always love those so do you maybe wanna go with me?”

“A little early for those, isn’t it? It’s only the third,” Wonpil remarked, leaning on the door frame.

“That’s never stopped you before,” Sungjin pointed out, and Wonpil cracked a small smile. “Plus I think it’ll be good for you.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he agreed, folding his arms. “So when were you thinking about going?”

“Brian had to go into work for a while today but he said he’d be done at around three so we could Dowoon there for about four,” Sungjin explained. “If that’s cool with you.”

Wonpil shrugged. “Not like I have much else to do. Sounds cool”

“Okay, great,” Sungjin said with a smile, which Wonpil returned before closing the door. Then he breathed a sigh of relief. That probably shouldn’t have been as nerve wracking as it was, but at least he had agreed to go.

~

The market was beautiful. It always was. Rows of stalls disguised as tiny little fake cabins covered in fake snow and lights, each selling something different, whether is was food from various European countries or hand made decorations or a hundreds of different potential present waiting for someone to buy them. The smell of sugar and cinnamon was thick in the air, strong enough to make anyone feel in the festive mood.

Brian had gotten back to the apartment and changed and then they were all ready to leave. Dowoon had been waiting for them by the entrance to the market, a large wooden arch covered in holly and mistletoe, and the way Brian’s face lit up when he saw his boyfriend truly can’t be described effectively with words.

Dowoon knew better than to try and resist the oncoming onslaught of kisses from Brian, not that he actually had a problem with it in the slightest. Considering they were in public, you might expect Brian to tone it down slightly, but no. Not even mildly horrified glances from strangers were enough to stop Brian Kang from borderline making out with his boyfriend in broad daylight (okay to be fair, the sun was setting and the sky was darkening by now but the point still stands).

Wonpil exchanged a disgusted look with Sungjin as the two were forced to wait for the couple to finish ‘greeting’ each other before they could move into the actual market together. 

If you asked Wonpil if he knew either of them, he would lie to your face and tell you no, but it's not like he was any better. Back when he and Jae had been together, they had probably actually been much, much worse. In fact, there was one time-

No. Not the place for it. Wonpil shook the thoughts out of his head. He didn’t need to think about that right now.

“Are you guys about done or do you want us to come back later?” Sungjin called over to them, his tone light hearted.

Dowoon’s ears were scarlet with embarrassment when Brian finally let go of him. “Sorry guys.”

“Are you though?” Brian asked him, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Dowoon just whined, hiding his face in his hands, and Brian laughed, feeling as if he’d won.

Walking through the stalls, Wonpil actually found himself actively trying to resist how much their charm pulled him in. Brian and Dowoon walked ahead of them, Dowoon with an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, leaning against him slightly as they talked animatedly about something. Wonpil hung back with Sungjin.

His stubbornness wouldn't allow him to admit it, but being out was actually already helping him get out of his own head a little. It was nice to be with friends, even if two of those friends kept trying to suck each other's faces off.

“Should we just ditch them and go off by ourselves?” Sungjin suggested, as if he’d read Wonpil’s mind. It's not like Brian and Dowoon would notice. They were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship but it had been over a year now and it didn’t seem like it was going to end any time soon so that was clearly just their dynamic, meaning they were all over each other constantly and barely paid attention to other people when they were near each other.

“Absolutely,” Wonpil agreed, grabbing Sungjin’s hand and pulling him away down a path to the right which led to another row of stalls.

~

It was like a tiny bubble he was trapped in. A tiny christmas bubble. A snow globe in fact. Wonpil had forgotten how much he liked it here. Nothing could be wrong in a place like this.

“You remember last year when we came here?” Wonpil asked Sungjin as the two walked slowly side by side through the market. “Jae came with us.”

“We don’t have to-” Sungjin began, but Wonpil shook his head.

“Nah, its okay,” Wonpil insisted. “I was kinda scared to come here again. Christmas always meant a lot to me and he became part of that. I wasn’t sure what it would be like without him.”

The two stopped in front of the ferris wheel. The sky was pretty dark now so the lights on all the rides and on the giant Christmas tree illuminated the entire area. The gentle ambience of Christmas music and people talking hummed in the air and it was such a familiar, comforting sound.

“I know how much this hurt you,” Sungjin said to him. Wonpil looked at him, giving his full attention. “But you shouldn’t be afraid to let go. Take it at your own pace, but let yourself be free too. Don’t hold onto the past if you feel like you don’t need to anymore or if it'll just cause you unnecessary pain.”

Wonpil wasn’t surprised in the slightest by the comfort Sungjin’s words made him feel. Probably because Sungjin knew him so well and the man himself was like the physical embodiment of comfort.

“You always manage to say the right thing,” Wonpil replied, staring at Sungjin with such intense fondness it was actually intimidating.

Wonpil looked ethereal in that moment. Sungjin wished it wasn’t something he noticed, but their surroundings made him look positively angelic. He was such an amazing person that Sungjin's heart just swelled with pride every time he looked at him and he just wanted to protect him from any possible pain or unhappiness because Kim Wonpil only deserved the best. He had so many things he wanted to say to his friend, but when he tried to make the words come out, they just fell short, so he settled for something simple.

“You look nice like this,” Sungjin remarked, and Wonpil looked at him, not sure what he meant. “With all the lights around you. This time of year suits you. It always has.”

Wonpil could tell by the expression on Sungjin’s face that he now felt pretty embarrassed about the random compliment he’d decided to give and probably had begun to regret it. Admittedly it had come out of nowhere but considering he knew how hard it was sometimes for Sungjin to say things like that, it only made Wonpil appreciate it more. 

“I think about you whenever I see lights like this, you know?” Wonpil told him in response. “You’ve always brought so much light into my life. You and Brian have really put up with a lot of my bullshit for the past few months and I’m not sure I can ever repay you properly for it.”

Sungjin sort of malfunctioned slightly, not exactly sure how to react to the amount of sincerity Wonpil had just dumped on him. That was sort of their whole dynamic honestly. Sugary sweet words seemed to be able to pour out of Wonpil’s mouth like they were nothing whereas Sungjin had to emotionally prepare for an entire year if he wanted to compliment someone.

“I- well, I wouldn’t exactly call it bullshit,” Sungjin stammered slightly, recalling the nights where Wonpil wouldn’t come out of his room and when he did, his eyes were always red, or the times he would just cry for what seemed like hours with one of them there to hold him. Even the times he was short or snappy with them, something neither Sungjin nor Brian had ever experienced in their time knowing Wonpil. Neither of them were ever hurt or mad about it though. They both knew how attached to people Wonpil got and he showered them with a million apologies each time after he calmed down so it’s not like it even mattered. He was struggling. They understood. It wasn’t a big deal. They both just wanted him to be okay again.

Wonpil looked at Sungjin’s eyes and the way the twinkling lights reflected off them. He’d been saying for years that Sungjin had the most beautiful eyes. They seemed to shine in a way that no one else did.

Something about those eyes today made something inside Wonpil change though. The familiar ache of sentimentality crept up on him and his mind flashed to Jae, and maybe it was a fleeting feeling and he’d feel different in an hour or something, but in that exact moment Wonpil didn’t feel sad. 

Maybe Sungjin was right. Maybe it was okay to let go. Letting go didn’t mean forgetting all the good memories. It didn’t mean he had to hate Jae because he knew he could never do that. It just meant allowing himself to heal and turn over that page of his life and begin a new one. Maybe even with someone new. He wasn’t sure what the next chapter of his life would look like. All he knew was what he wanted right now.

“There was a stall back there I really wanted to see. You know the one with the snowglobes?” Wonpil grabbed Sungjin’s arm, pulling him alongside him, smiling.

Taken by surprise at first, Sungjin saw the look on Wonpil’s face and it reminded him of how he used to look and all he could do was smile back. Wonpil would be just fine. He was the most resilient person Sungjin knew. He just needed a little more time.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. it was meant to be a drabble and it turned into this. oh well.


End file.
